


Epilogue: Six Months Later

by Stormfet



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, also cute fluff is cute, not really anything just someone wanted to see Rey eat cheese so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 20:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5640202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormfet/pseuds/Stormfet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking place six months after A Look. Someone wanted to see Jessika give Rey cheese so. This happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Epilogue: Six Months Later

Six months. Six months had passed, meditating, practicing, training, fighting. She had been driven to the limit, she had met Luke Skywalker and he had trained her to be a jedi. And six months later, Rey stood tall, stronger than she had ever been before. Luke stood beside her. They were about to return to D’Qar. Rey had no idea what had happened in the past six months, and she had no idea what would happen when she returned. But at this point, she was ready to face anything. 

Rey looked up at the sky. She couldn’t see the stars now during the day, but she knew hovering over the archipelago to the west was her galaxy cluster, Blue Squadron. She smiled at the stars far away as she followed Luke down the stairs, getting lower and lower until the sea was crashing onto the rocks below. Luke had his ship well hidden, but it was time to return.

“Use the Force, Rey,” Luke said, and Relocated the ship immediately. With a flick of her eyes the camouflage was sloughed off, the x-wing musty looking and dirty, but safe and sound. She and Luke boarded the ship together.

Six months ago she had climbed onto the Millennium Falcon and flew it across the galaxy. This would be no different. Luke stood aside as she flipped switches and turned on the ship, the engines coughing and then beginning to whir. Rey focused, and used the Force to clear out the exhaust pipes. The wings came down and the ship took off, Rey not casting a single glance behind her as they left the atmosphere, the sky quickly darkening. Rey flipped a few of the switches, and the ship jumped to hyperspace. Just before the stars began to blur she saw Blue Squadron hovering at the edge of her vision. She smiled as her head was thrown back against the seat.

She guided the ship expertly, pulling out of hyperspace as they coasted through the Illenium system, the green planet appearing behind a moon. Rey wanted to cry she was so excited. Luke nodded and Rey flew the ship into the atmosphere, flying straight towards the Resistance Base, landing smoothly/

They climbed out of the ship together, looking around. Nothing seemed to have changed, but everything had. Rey breathed in the air of the planet. Everything was green, just like she remembered.

“Come on,” Luke said, nodding towards the base. Rey followed, her pack slung across her back, lightsaber clipped to her belt.

“REY!” a shout came up from the base, and Rey froze. Several figures streamed out of the entrance, running towards them. Rey’s heart began to beat faster. 

A figure barrelled into her, lifting her up and spinning her around. “Rey,” he said, and Rey finally realized it was Poe.

“Poe!” she said, hugging her friend tightly. 

“You’re heavier than I remember you being,” Poe said with a grin. “Did Luke make you gain some muscle?” Rey bust out laughing and glanced over at Luke, hugging his sister Leia. She would leave them be for awhile. Poe pinched her side and Rey jumped, smacking hs arm with a laugh.

“Someone wants to say hi to you,” Poe said with a grin, and Rey looked on. Emerging from the base, wobbly on his feet, was Finn. Rey’s eyes sparked, her throat choking up. The last she had seen of him was deep in a coma, spine damaged to possible paralysis.

She walked over and gently wrapped her arms around Finn, who hugged her back. There was no need to talk. They each knew exactly what the other was thinking. Finn could walk, and that was all that mattered.

Poe ran over and hugged both of them, and finally, after six months, Rey felt like she was home. The three of them stood there for a long time, a minute, an hour, Rey didn’t care. She was with her friends. 

One last person came out of the base, hidden in the shadow Rey couldn’t quite see, but her heart began to beat faster as she let go of Poe and Finn and turned to look. The Force was suddenly everywhere, Rey turning and smiling, eyes straining. She saw her. Long black hair waving in the wind, pilot fatigues slouched down her legs, a helmet in hand, brown eyes twinkling.

“Rey,” she said as Rey screamed “Jess!” Rey ran across to the entrance of the base, faster than she had ever run. She didn’t realize it, but she was knocking supplies over with the strength of the Force, touching at the base of her heels to kick her further, faster, her hair practically standing on end, particles of dirt kicking up to swirl around her, caught in the eddy.

Rey reached Jessika and the pilot swept her up, spinning her around, laughing and crying and shouting with joy and excitement and all of the good feelings Rey could feel too. Despite the fact that she was heavier and stronger, Jess had no problem picking her up and throwing her around. Rey’s hands gripped Jess’ head, brushing down her hair and holding her cheek. Jess set her down.

“Here,” Jess said with a grin. “I have a present for you.”

Rey looked down as Jessika extracted something from her pocket. It was a slice of something, orangey and slightly squishy, but still stiff. 

“What is it?” Rey asked, her eyebrow going up.

“Cheese,” Jessika said with a grin. Rey laughed and popped the slice in her mouth, chewing. Her eyes lit up.

“It’s good,” she said, smiling. “But not as good as other things I can think of.” And Rey leaned in and kissed Jessika on the lips, pulling her closer, wrapping around her back so tightly that she never wanted to leave again. Rey didn’t realize the practical vortex of supplies she was creating, knocking things over with her emotion. They broke apart, giggling, and the supplies crashed to the ground.

“Come on,” Jess said, lacing her fingers through Rey’s. “Things to do, places to go. People to see. And six whole months to catch up on.” They followed the rest of the Resistance back into the base.


End file.
